Becoming a Man, and Becoming a Father
by blackandbloodyroses
Summary: Magnus has been having mood swings and cravings, a constant urge to pee and morning sickness. After some time he begins to wonder what's wrong, but when Alec finds out he begins to think that something may be right.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea in my head for a while, and after reading CoLS I had an excuse to write it. It contains spoilers of the book so if you don't want to be disappointed don't read it. Enjoy the ensuing mood swings from our beloved High Warlock.**

Magnus rolled over and groaned. He felt horrible, but then he had been feeling horrible since he had broken up with Alexander. He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. He didn't want to remember right now, he just wanted to ignore it and continue with his life.

With a sigh he sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As soon as he stood up a wave of nausea hit him. It was a wonder he made it to the bathroom in time. Magnus threw up what little take out he had eaten the night before and continued dry heaving long after his stomach was empty.

This was not good. Magnus tried to remember the last time he had thrown up. It had been at a mass of corpses, rotting many, many centuries ago. He had never thrown up from being sick, Warlocks didn't get sick, unless they were poisoned. Magnus highly doubted the cooks slipped anything in with his shrimp noodles.

He had been craving shrimp a lot recently, so much so that Alec had made a point of bringing it to the loft whenever he had been out. But Magnus could eat shrimp later, right now he needed to figure out why he was throwing up. And why he had to pee constantly.

After relieving himself and feeding Chairman, he went to the fridge and pulled out the huge dish of shrimp he had gotten the night before. He sat on the couch, munching on crustaceans and only half watching what not to wear. Magnus was quietly musing the possible origins of his nausea and where people on the show found such drab clothes when he heard a key in the lock.

Confused, Magnus looked at Chairman, and then remembered two things. First- that today was the day he had told Alexander to get his things, and second- that he had missed a very important meeting with a client. And then the door opened.

**Sorry it's so short, but if enough people are interested I'll right more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter, sorry it took so long, school's been crazy. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Alec stood in the doorway and stared at Magnus. It was like he was seeing a ghost. Magnus wasn't suppossed to be here, he was supposed to be out working with a client. "Uhm, is everything ok?" He never forgot an appointment. He would put off getting things done until the last minute of course, he was the perfect embodimient of procrastination. And everything Alec had ever wanted.  
Magnus blinked back at him, green eyes curious, still chewing on shrimp. "Could you be a dear and get me some orange juice? I forgot to get some before I sat down, and I really don't feel like getting back up." He waved one of his alien slippers in the air by way of explanation. Chairman meow gave him an indignant cat look and hopped off the couch to rub against Alec's legs. The only sane human that ever hangs around the flat.  
"Sure." He said and went to the kitchen. He stood in front of the refrigorator confused. He had gotten used to Magnus's somewhat sporadic mood changes. And even his recent moodiness and cravings, but he knew he wasn't the kind to forgive and forget. Something was up with him, and Alec wanted to know. He was worried.  
Magnus looked up as Alexander came over with a glass of orange juice. He grinned. "Here you go." His blue eyed shadowhunter said. Magnus smile vanished. Not his anymore, Alec didn't trust him, didn't tell him anything. Magnus stared into the orange liquid, thinking. He could see Alec's face sitting beside him in an arm chair. Alec had the same face he did before when Magnus's mood suddenly changed. He was anxious and concerned, but still the investiative Nephilim, trying to figure out where his head was going next.  
Magnus sat the glass down on the coffee table. "I'm not hungry anymore." In fact he felt like throwing up again. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He was suddenly exauhsted. "Magnus, are you feeling ok?" Alec was concerned, but he had just asked the stupidist question Magnus had ever heard.  
"No, Alexander, I am not feeeling well. I have just recently had my heart ripped out of my chest, I missed a client meeting because I was puking my entire stomach out, and I have to see you again!" Magnus had gone from calm and sarcastic to shouthing in less than a minute. Alec was getting used to it. He answered quietly. "I didn't know you were going to be home today, because you said you were going to be out. You're the one who told me to come get my stuff. Do you want me to leave and come bavk sometime later?"  
"NO!" Magnus screamed, sending his beloved Chairman skittering into the bedroom.  
"Do you want me to leave and not come back at all?!" This time He was shouting too.  
"NO! I WANT YOU TO STAY!" Alec stared in shock, and Magnus stood there breathing heavily, both shocked by his outburst. As soon as Alec opened his mouth to speak Magnus ran for the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

He heaved and heaved, shrimp bits and orange juice filling the toilet along with stomach acid. Magnus didn't even notice Alec was there, keeping his hair out of the way until he looked up. Alec was staring down at him anxiously, worried. Magnus's vibrant green eyes were dull and bloodshot. He had dark brusied looking bags under his eyes, and it looked like he was going to pass out any moment.

Magnus was suprised to see Alec there, with him. He was far too tired to express it verbally, so instead he just feel forward and collapsed into Alec's chest.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, shaking him gently. "Magnus, are you alright?" Magnus didn't respond

He was panicking, Alec was panicking just a little. Magnus had never been too tired to talk or complain about something. He was only quiet when he was thinking or sleeping, and right now he was doing neither.

Alec carried Magnus back to his bed and laid him down. He ran shaking fingers through his messy black hair, trying to think of something. He wanted the silent Brothers here, but he doubted they would be able to help fix this. Whatever it was. He had just opened his phone to call Izzy when a phone rang from inside the loft. Chairman meow darted underneath the end table, letting Alec know it wasn't Magnus's cell, even though it was still on the bathroom sink.

After hunting through the apartment he finally found it, still ringing, and answered it.  
"H-hello?" Alec was short of breath.

"Yes. This is Michael, I'm calling to talk to Magnus, is he alright?" The voice on the other end sounded sophisticated, even though it was laced with a little worry. It made Alec angry.

"No." He said through clenched teeth. "Magnus isn't feeling well."

"That's what I was afraid of. I'm assuming you are Alexander Lightwood, correct?"

"Yes," Alec answered confused, "I'm Alec."

"Well I'm Michael Rayvac, I'm a downworlder doctor. Magnus had called me almost two weeks ago, but i missed it. I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet. I'm highly concerned."

"So, wait. You're a doctor? For downworlders?" Alec was still trying to put his head on straight.

"Yes, I'm a doctor. Is Magnus alright?"

"No, he's been throwing up, moody, and almost irrational for the past few weeks." Alec said blinking, a few scattered thoughts coming together. For some reason the doctor's calmness made it easier to breathe.

"I see, what has he been eating lately? Anything unusual from his normal diet?" Alec could picture this doctor, like one fom one of those mundane tv shows, sitting behind a desk taking notes in a white coat, balding with a beard.

"He's been eating shrimp like it's the last food on earth, and he only drinks orange juice and water, but mostly orange juice."

"I see. I'll be over immediately." He hung up.

Alec looked down at the now beeping phone, wondering if Magnus was going to be alright, and if he would even live long enough to forgive him.  
Alec walked back to the bedroom, and saw Magnus had rolled over, cuddling the small tabby to his chest. He looked exhausted, even in sleep. Alec ran his hand through the un-gelled hair. What's happening to you? What's happening to us? He wondered. Bu then the buzzer went off, and Alec left to go see the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me ok. I got grounded. And I'm getting serious writers block. So if any on has any ideas on this story or my other two please tell me.**

Alec opened the door and was confused at first. The blonde man standing in front of him didn't look like a doctor. He Was wearing a leather trench coat, a white t shirt and jeans. He extended a leather gloved hand to Alec.

"Michael Rayvac." He said.

"Right, Alec Lightwood." He shook his head and then led him inside the loft to Magnus's room.

Magnus was still sleeping, but Chairman had disappeared, leaving a round patch of fur in his place. Alec glanced over at the doctor, who was setting down his backpack. He looked back up at Alec and smiled. His eyes were unreadable, because of the reflective sunglasses he was wearing.

"Does he always sleep this heavy? Or has it just been since he started acting strange?" Michael asked, sitting down on an old trunk against the wall. Alec hadn't seen it before, but paid it no mind.

"He's always been a heavy sleeper, but not this bad." Alec answered, sitting on the bed.

"Hmmm." Michael was leaning his chin in his hand, brows furrowed in concentration.

Alec stared at him worriedly. "So what do you think it is?" His voice was wavering just a little.

"I think there's something in him. I don't know what it is, but from what you've told me I don't see any immediate danger."

"If there's nothing killing him right now, then why did you get here so fast?" Alec said.

"Not any that I can see." Michael said, standing up. "I'm here to make sure of that. If what this is isn't hurting him quickly, then we can just set up an appointment and you can bring him to the clinic tomorrow morning." He was digging through his bag, pulling out various things Alec couldn't recognize.

"Appointment?" Alec asked blinking.

"Yes. I want to be able to check on him regularly." Rayvac had turned around, holding miscellaneous things. A needle, a stethoscope, some weird baggie... "I'm going to check his vitals, and then I'm going to see if my magic can detect anything. Is that alright?"

"Huh?" Alec sat dumbfounded.

"I said, is that all right?" Rayvac repeated.

"Yeah, sure."Alec got stood up and went to the head of the bed, watching Magnus' sleeping face. His stress lines from earlier had faded some, but were still there. The shadowhunter ran a pale hand through the ungelled locks, worrying about what might happen.

It was like they were dangling on the edge of a cliff, and he couldn't tell who was standing and who was falling. Alec hoped he wasn't the one falling, because he wasn't sure if Magnus would pull him up or let him fall. Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. I have a serious problem with writers block, and usually can't finish any stories I start. Any ideas for the story and my others would be very helpful.**

Alec was showing the doctor out of the door when Chairman tried to make another grand escape. However he was quickly snatched up by the blonde, then promptly handed off to Alec when the hissing started and the cat doubled in fur size. Alec cursed himself for his loss of reflexes, and vowed to increase his training until he got them back. After he made sure Magnus would be alright.

"So we don't have to come in today, but first thing tomorrow morning?" Alec asked anxiously.

"Well after you get dressed and eat of course. I don't want Magnus in my clinic without pants or a stomach full of almost nothing but shrimp." He said with some humor.

"Right, thanks." Alec said with exhaustion. The enigmatic warlock grinned. "No problem, and if he tries to skip it tell him I said if he didn't I would tell you every single embarrassing he did at the 1743 Masquerade ball."

Alec blinked at him numbly. "What?"

The warlock chuckled. "Magnus was completely drunk, and almost out of his wits. The things that he did at that party are things I can use to blackmail him."

"Oh." Alec said. "Like what?" He was slightly curious, he knew next to nothing about Magnus except for what he saw of him everyday, and Magnus was anything but shallow.

"Another time, perhaps. When Magnus is well enough to be embarrassed about it." The warlock Rayvac turned and left, his coat billowing behind him.

Alec shut and locked the door behind him, then turned to survey the loft. It was a mess, as per usual, but this time instead of clothes and junk there were take out boxes, broken objects, and very old, very important books strewn everywhere. With am exhausted sigh, he began to clean up.  
First he gathered up the books, stacking them neatly on the desk in Magnus's study, he didn't dare try to shelf them himself. Then he gathered up all the food trash and threw it down the garbage shoot. He started on the clothes, but passed out on the pink couch before he could make much more progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apparently none of you are reading the bold print. While the reviews are slightly encouraging and having about 40 people following this is amazing, I've asked three times for help with this (and my other stories) so I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. Just telling me to 'write more' doesn't help writers block, and i get it pretty often. So if any of you can tell me what century Magnus was born in and what Alec's Middle name is I will continue. If no one answers I'm going to delete this story.**

Magnus woke up feeling awful. He felt dirty and tired, even after sleeping for who knows how long. The constant fatigue was wearing on him. He didn't feel like walking or talking, doing his hair or makeup, or even getting dressed at all. Magnus just didn't feel like it. The fatigue was also draining on his majick. He could hardly snap up a latte without almost draining it, and even then he couldn't find the energy to finish his coffee.

He wandered sluggishly out of his room and spied a familiar runed arm dangling over the edge of his favorite couch. He raised an eyebr  
ow and went to investigate. He found his ex boyfriend laying sprawled on his couch, with his clothes scattered all around his floor, and it pissed him off.

How dare he! After all the greif he had been put through, saving him and his friends and family over and over again, after bringing the warlocks into the Glass city to fight and die for a home that wasn't his, after risking his life so many times, all that without a word or a single little thing to say thank you; Just a little gratitude was all he had wanted, and he was sleeping on his couch!

"ALEXANDER!" Magnus screamed.

Alec shot up and spun around too fast for Magnus to see, weapons drawn. Alec saw Magnus glaring at him, arms crossed, hair a mess, no makeup, stress lines making him look like he was pushing forty, baggy clothes, and a neon green nail and toe polish that needed to be redone. To Alec, he had never been more beautiful.

But to Magnus, Alec had never seemed so disgusting, self-righteous, cocky, so, so, so much like a nephilium until now. He almost hurled again, but settled for running a hand threw his wrecked hair.

"Magnus, I'm so glad you're awake." Alec sighed with relief, sheathing his seraph blades. He tried to hug Magnus but was pushed away.


End file.
